1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connecting assemblies for cable, such as coaxial cable and, more particularly, to a sealing assembly for the connecting assemblies to avoid ingress of moisture and foreign matter between connectors on the connecting assemblies. The invention is also directed to a method of joining separate connectors.
2. Background Art
Cable connectors are used in many different industries and for a multitude of different applications. Coaxial cable is used extensively in the communications industry. Coaxial cable ends are commonly required to be connected to other lengths of cables, or at ports or other connecting locations, to establish electrical continuity at the connecting locations.
It is important in most applications that there be no migration of moisture between components at a connecting location as might compromise, or cause a failed, signal. At the same time, this migration of moisture may cause a progressive degradation of the components which may affect signal quality and/or inhibit, or eventually prohibit, the separation of the connectors, when this becomes necessary.
The cable industry has long been aware of the importance of sealing connections at locations that are prone to admitting moisture. A multitude of different sealing arrangements have been developed by those in the cable industry and other industries to avoid the above problems. Many such sealing arrangements, while potentially effective, are compromised by reason of improper installation, or their omission, by an installer.
Cable installation is particularly competitive, given the number of entities vying for business. Consequently, margins are generally low. Thus sealing assemblies are generally designed so that they will be cost effective both from a manufacturing standpoint and from the standpoint of installation.
Reliability of the sealing assemblies, however, is of the utmost importance since return visits necessitated by ineffective sealing may have a significant, if not devastating, financial impact on an installer.
Under normal conditions, if a sealing assembly is difficult or time consuming to install, shortcuts might be taken that result in an ineffectively sealed installation. In an extreme case, the sealing assembly may be altogether left off in the interest of convenience and time savings. This is particularly true in harsh, outdoor conditions in which installers may be required to perform. Aside from the ongoing time pressures, and high volume expectations, installers may be faced with the difficulty of effecting installations using gloves.
In spite of there being a multitude of different sealing assemblies currently in existence, it is still common to see shortcuts taken by installers that bypass specified procedures.
The above problems are aggravated by the variations in connector component constructions that do not allow standardization of sealing assemblies. As an example, the wireless industry has devised a number of equipment ports for outdoor use which do not provide for conventional, reliable seals, such as those using O-rings, and the like. There is generally little standardization of components other than those directly related to signal transmission properties and secure contact.
Consequently, it is not uncommon to see make-shift sealing accomplished at such connections. For example, sealing tape is commonly wrapped copiously over outdoor connections. This process may be expensive in terms of material and labor costs and also is largely ineffective. Given that most failures of power equipment result from moisture ingress, this ineffective sealing accounts for compromised signals, and potentially failures that necessitate return visits and burdensome repair work.
Since it is not practical to closely supervise all installers, the industry continues to contend with the above problems. The industry continues to search however for a seal design that will not impede or lengthen the installation process and that will be consistently used and reliably seal critical connection locations.